russelfandomcom-20200213-history
RPN reveals ‘Boses Tinig Pinoy’ champs
April 10, 2014 Davao City — The Cebu trio, and the duo from Dipolog and Surigao were hailed champions in the recent grand finals of the Boses Tinig Pinoy of the Radio Philippines Network (RPN), in partnership with Manila Bulletin here. The Boses Tinig Pinoy showcased talents from the 12 regions of the country through a unique singing contest, which is performed in “acapella” with two categories – duet and trio. The show also airing on Saturdays at 8:30 p.m. on RPN with simulcast over DZKB Radyo Ronda 1422 and other Radyo Ronda AM stations nationwide. The winner in the trio category is from Cebu – Ian Mark Corales, Drianne Paul Saberon, and Nina Claire Rivaca, while the winner for the duo category is a tie between Dipolog and Surigao. The Dipolog singers are Febra Sagarino and Rueda Haictin, while the Surigao performers are Maretchen Vasquez and Esther Martinez. According to RPN-9 president and chief executive officer Robert Rivera, the winners got as much as P1-million worth of prizes, and a contract under the Polyeast Records. Rivera said the contest is part of strengthening their radio stations in the 12 regions of the country, and also provides a once-in-a-lifetime shot for fame and fortune. “This contest is the very first of its kind, and with this, you can really say that the Filipinos have God-given talents,” Rivera said. 'Schedule' October 28, 1977 (Friday) :08:00 - Newswatch Morning Edition (Rod Navarro and Lee Andres) (simulcast the AM station DWWW 630 kKz) :08:30 - Comics Movies :09:00 - Sesame Street (educational) :10:00 - Morning Theater (movie: The Happening) :12:00 - By Popular Demand (movie: The Rage) :02:00 - Sesame Street (educatiobal) :03:00 - Fortunes of Nigel (educational) :04:00 - Civilization (documentary, today's feature: Greeks - In Searc of Meaning) :04:30 - Inner Space (documentary, today's feature: Bags of Tricks) :05:00 - Sesame Street (educational) :06:00 - Fun Laban (musical/variety) :07:00 - Newswatch (news) (Harry Gasser) :Also: :Makulay Ang Daigdig Ni Nora (Tuesday 8PM-9:30PM) (Nora Aunor stars in the ultimate drama-life, the laughter, the tears, the joys, the pain, they are all part of the game.) :Kojak Isinawika (foreign live action series dubbed in Filipino) (Tuesday 9:30PM-10:30PM) :Tagalog Movie Specials (Thursdays 7:30PM-9:30PM) :Darna (Lorna Tolentino) (Fridays 9PM-10:30PM) :Newswatch Final Edition (Frankie Abao, Jr.) (Monday-Saturday 10:30PM-11PM) :Spin-A-Win (a noontime game show hosted by Jeanne Young, directed by Oscar Villar) (Sundays 12NN-2PM) (spin your way into the wonderful world of Words, Games, Prizes!. Georgie Quizon, guest celebrities in vibrant motion with your host fantastic Jeanne Young. Directed by: Oscar Villar.) July 9, 1978 (Sunday) :1:30 pm - In Search of... (mystery/docuentary) (Today's episode: Ghost Show) :2 pm - The Human Body (Science) (Todau's feature: Why People On Earth Aren't Alike) :2:30 pm - Encyclopedia Britannica Presents (educational) (Today's feature: Snake, Villain or Victim?) :3 pm - Sesame Street (educational) :4 pm - Cartoons :5 pm - The Raffle Gang (children) :6 pm - Superstar (variety) :7:30 pm - Six Million Dollar Man (adventure) (tonight's episode: Moving Mountain) :8:30 pm - The New Adventures of Wonder Woman (fantasy/action) (tonight's episode: Death in Disguise) :9;30 pm - Ghost Busters (comedy) (tonight's episode: They Went That Way) :10 pm - Washington: Behind Closed Doors (drama replay) May 8, 1980 (Saturday) :10:30 am - Sesame Street (educational) :11:30 am - Eat Bulaga! (variety) :1 pm - Bakas ng Lumipas (Tagalog movie) :3 pm - Musical Special :4 pm - Newswatch: Junior Edition :4:30 pm - Sesame Street (educational) :5:30 pm - Secret of Isis (animated) (Today's episode: Cheer Leader) :6 pm - Flordeluna (drama) :7 pm - Kaluskos Musmos (children) :8 pm - Different Strokes (comedy) :9 pm - The Natalie Cole Special (musical) (see close-up for details) :9:30 pm - Road to Moscow (documentary/sports) :10;30 pm - Newswatch (Final Edition) :11 pm to 1 am - Cinehouse 9 (movie: The Oscar) December 28, 1982 (Tuesday) :6:30 am - ABC Wide World of Sports (documentary) :7 am - Newswatch (Pilipino Edition) (Rod Navarro and Lee Andres) (simulcast the AM station DWWW 630 kKz) :7:30 am - Isyu (pulic affairs/talk) :8 am - U.S. Open Tennis (sports) (Today's match: Austin vs. Mandikova, Part 1 on December 28) and Part 2 on December 29) :10 am - Newswatch (Pilipino Edition) (replay) :10:30 am - ABC Wide World of Sports (docimentary) :11:30 am - Gulong ng Buhay (drama/replay) :11:55 am - Newswatch sa Tanghali (news in Filipino) :12 nn - Eat Bulaga! (variety) :1:45 pm - Sine sa 9 (Tagalog movie) :3:30 pm - Animal World (documentary) :4 pm - Isyu (public affairs/talk) (replay) :4:30 pm - Documentary Features :5 pm - Kids World (documentary) :5:30 pm - Gulong ng Buhay (drama) :6 pm - Ang Pagdadalaga ni Flordeluna (drama) :7 pm - Newswatch (Evening Edition) :7:30 pm - Musmos Pa Si Boss (comedy) :9 pm - Incredible Hunk (action/adventure) :9:30 pm - Family Feud (game) :10:30 pm - Let's Talk Movies (talk) :11:30 pm - Newswatch (Final Edition) :12 mn to 2 am - Relax/Watch A Movie (One on One) Then (March 1987) :Monday-Friday :9 am - Hooked on Aerobics :9:30 am - Wide World of Sports :10:30 am - Batibot (local) :11:30 am - Kumpletos Rekados (local) :12 nn - Eat Bulaga! (local) :1:30 pm - Heredero (Glaiza Heradura) (local) :2 pm - :Monday: Sine sa Nueve :True: True Confessions ng mga Bituin :Wednesday: Dailsay Theater :Thursday: Sinag sa 9 :Friday: Pamana Espesyal :4 pm - ABC Wide World of Sports :4:30 pm - Teenage Diary (local) (Mon-Thurs) :Sila sa Salamisim (local) (Fri) :5:30 pm - Agos (local) :6 pm - Verdadero (local) :6:30 pm - Newswatch (local) :7 pm - :Monday: Legmen :Tuesday: Tipitipitim Tipitom (local) :Wednesday: Hunter :Thursday: Masquerade :Friday: John en Marsha (local) :8 pm - :Monday: Plaza 1899 (Dolphy, Panchito and Caselyn Francisco) (local) :Tuesday: In Da Money (local) :Wednesday: Crime Story :Thursday: Mini Greats :Friday: Ang Panday (local) :8:30 pm - :Monday: Bare Essence :Friday: Manok ni San Pedro (local) :9 pm - :Wednesday: Sinebisyon (local) :Thursday: Child's Play :9:30 pm - :Monday: Who's the Boss? :Tuesday: Hardcastle & McCormik :Thursday: Liberace in Concert :Friday: Entertainment This Week (local) :10:30 pm - :Monday: Nightline Manila (local) :Tuesday: Isip-Pinoy (local) :Wednesday: The Gentle Revolution (11 pm) :Thursday: Tell the People (local) :Friday: Street Pulse (local) :11:30 pm to 12 mn - Newswatch :Saturday :7:30 am - Sharing in the City :8:30 am - Shera :9 am - Gobots :9:30 am - NewsWatch Kids Edition (local) :10 am - Galtar :10:30 am - Penpen de Sarapen (local) :11:30 am - Kumpletos Rekados (local) :12 nn - Eat Bulaga! (local) :2:30 pm - Coney Reyes on Camera (local) :4 pm - Mahal (local) :5 pm - Muppet Babies :5:30 pm - Rainbow Brite :6 pm - Wok with Yan :6:30 pm - G.I. Joe :7 pm - Family Kwarta o Kahon (local) :8:30 pm - MacGyver :9:30 pm - Saturday Night Playhosue :11:30 pm - Newswatch (local) :12 mn to 1 am - Shalom :Sunday :8 am - Sunday Mass :9 am - Iglecia ni Cristo :10 am - Chinese Movie :12 nn - Great Moments of Sports :2 pm - Gilette World of Sports :3 pm - Showbiz Talk of the Town (local) :4 pm - Lotlot & Friends (local) :5 pm - AstroBoy :5:30 pm - Thundersub :6 pm - Ang Bagong Kampeon (local) :8 pm - Superstar (local) :9:30 pm - Fright Night :11:30 pm - Newswatch (local) :12 mn to 1 am - Shalom :Filipino movie blocks aired on the afternoons on RPN-9 after Eat Bulaga! (and later, after Heredero): *''Sine sa 9'' (Monday) *''True Confessions Ng Mga Bituin'' (Tuesday) *''Dalisay Theater'' (Wednesday) *''Sinag sa 9 (Thursday) *''Pamana Espesyal (Friday) March 1-2, 1996 :Friday :4:30 pm - Action 9 :5:30 pm - Newswatch Evening Cast :6 pm - La Traidora :7 pm - Super Tagalog Movies: Sigaw ng Katarungan (Fernando Poe, Jr.) :9 pm - Actually, Yun Na! (Willie Revillame) :10 pm - Newswatch Prime Cast :10;30 pm - Weekend Special: Out of the Rain :Saturday :7 pm - Pointman :8 pm - Picket Fences :9 pm - Saturday Night Playhouse: The Chase Schedule (April 2014) :Monday-Friday :5 am - Masarap na Almusal (LIVE) (simulcast over DZKB Radyo Budyong) :7 am - Newswatch sa Umaga (Vivienne Gulla) :7:30 am - Oras ng Katotohanan :8:30 am - Karen's World (Eskwela ng Bayan) :9 am - :Mon, Wed & Fri: Solved (Eskwela ng Bayan) :Tue & Thurs: Why? (Eskwela ng Bayan) :9:30 am - Alikabok (Eskwela ng Bayan) :10 am - Home Shopping Network :11 am - Barney & Friends :11:30 am - Batibot :12 nn - Newswatch sa Tanghali (Melo del Prado) :12:30 pm - Value Vision :2:30 pm - Dolphy: Hari ng Komedya sa RPN :4:30 pm - Actually, Yun Na! Meganon (LIVE) (Mr. Fu and Pat-P Daza Planas) :5:30 pm - Lingkod Bayan (LIVE) (Tony Falcon) :6:15 pm - Arangkada Balita (LIVE) (Alex Tinsay and Angelique Lazo) :7 pm - :Mon & Wed: MBA (LIVE) (until 9:15 pm) :Tue: 7 pm - The Simpsons (World-Class US Primetime) :7:30 pm - Survivor: Philippines (World-Class US Primetime) :Thurs & Fri: American Idol (via satellite) (World-Class US Primetime) :8 pm - :Fri: Community (World-Class US Primetime) :8:30 pm - :Tue: 24 (World-Class US Primetime) :Thurs: Chicago Fire (World-Class US Primetime) :Fri: NCIS (World-Class US Primetime) :9:15 pm - Game Ka, Milyonaryo (Richard Gutierrez) :10 pm - Marimar (rerun) (Thalia) :10:30 pm - Porque el Amor Manda :11 pm - Newswatch (LIVE) (Marigold Haber-Dunca andJay Esteban ) :11:45 pm - :Mon: Tell the People (Marigold Haber-Dunca) :Tue: RJ Pek TV (RJ Ledesma and Mike "Pekto" Nacua) :Wed: Kasangga Mo Ang Langit (Rey Langit and JR Langit) :Thurs: Biyaheng Langit (Rey Langit) :Fri: Isumbong Mo Kay Tulfo (Ramon Tulfo) :12:30 am to 2 am - Home Shopping Network :Saturday :6 am - Sharing in the City :7 am - Oras ng Katotohanan :8 am - Sesame Street :8:30 am - Buzz Lightyear of Star Command :9 am - Kid vs. Kat :9:30 am - Dragon Ball Z :10 am - The Simpsons :10:30 am - Batibot :11 am - Penpen de Sarapen (Carlo Aquino with Kobi Vidanes, Angel Sy, Aaron Junatas, Princess Ortiz, CX Navato, Ashley Sarmiento, JB Agustin and Angelo Garcia) :12 nn - KBL (live via satellite) :2 pm - MBA (LIVE) :6 pm - The Walking Dead (World-Class US Primetime) :6:45 pm - Roderick en Nova (Roderick Paulate and Nova Villa) :7:30 pm - Boses Tinig Pinoy (German Moreno) :8:30 pm - Kemis: The Bayani Show (Bayani Agbayani) :9:30 pm - Arangkada Balita Weekend (LIVE) (Alex Santos) :10 pm - Bong Revilla Cinema sa RPN (Bong Revilla) :12 mn to 2 am - Home Shopping Network :Sunday :6 am - Shalom :7 am - Oras ng Katotohanan :8 am - Sesame Street :8:30 am - Dragon Ball Z :9 am - Sunday TV Mass (LIVE) :10 am - Daza's Kitchen :10:30 am - KBL (live via satellite) :12:30 pm - World-Class Boxing :2 pm - Pacquiao Flashback :3 pm - MBA (LIVE) :7 pm - The Price is Right (Zanjoe Marudo) :8 pm - Superstar (Angeline Quinto) :9;30 pm - Arangkada Balita Weekend (LIVE) (Alex Santos) :10 pm - Sunday's Big Event :12 mn to 2 am - Home Shopping Network :RPN Sales & Marketing Office :Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City, :Telefax: 435-6660 Before na kaka compete ang RPN 9 with its top rating shows like Flordeluna, John en Marsha, Superstar, Champoy, Young Love, Sweet Love and Buddy en Sol. Maganda rin yung balancing nila noon ng local mini-series maging award-winning (Bisperas ng Kasaysayan, Cebu, Davao, Boracay) and foreign programming (MacGyver, The X-Files, Ally McBeal, Felicity, NYPD Blue, The Practice). I also like the time when they have their telenovelas like La Traidora, Marimar, Luz Clarita and Maria la del Barrio, it was a good watching for soaps. Now, RPN-9 is still struggling i hope this year will be a good one for this station known. Ibinalita sa amin ng ating kaibigang si Roebrt T. Rivera ng RPN-9 na nakatakda nilang i-launch ang 2th season ng Boses Tinig Pinoy, ang pinakamalaking singing search sa Pilipinas sa darating na April 5. Plano rin umano ng TV network na gawan ito ng local version. Unti-unti na ring nagpaparamdam ngayon ang RPN-9 lalo pa’t sila ang pumapangatlo sa ABS-CBN at GMA at sa number 3 pa rin sa IBC at TV5. Ayon kay Rivera, marami umanong bagong local programs ang pinaplanong i-launch ng RPN-9 sa taong ito para naman maging competitive sila sa dalawang giant. ''Sunday's Big Event Sunday 10PM-12MN *''Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief (February 23, 2014) *''Jumanji'' (March 2, 2014) *''Phenomenon'' (March 9, 2014) *''The Matrix'' (March 16, 2014) *''White Chicks'' (March 23, 2014) *''Hollow Man'' (March 30, 2014) *''Sand Sharks'' (April 6, 2014) *''The Bourne Legacy'' (April 13, 2014)